The storage area network (SAN) refers to a high-speed special purpose network that interconnects different kinds of data storage devices with associated data servers on behalf of a larger network of users. Providing the storage area network administrator complete, up-to-date information about the SAN without doing a complete sweep of the SAN has been an ongoing problem. Such a discovery effort not only requires manual intervention, but can also take a long time to complete in a large SAN environment. Delay in the time to complete can also lead to an outdated, incorrect view of the SAN and can limit the SAN administrator's flexibility in allocating and maintaining the expensive SAN resources. Accordingly, a discovery method that would overcome the shortcomings of conventional discovery methods is desirable.